marvel_media_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Pryde/Comics
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, is a mutant who was born in Deerfield, Illinois, who grew up to join the X-Men and be their eventual leader one day. Family *Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather) *Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt) *Carmen Pryde (mother) *Theresa Pryde (mother) *Piotr Rasputin (fiance) Powers Phasing: Kitty possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atomis through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Kitty has finished passing through the object. When Kitty is phasing, she is intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phased" state so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Kitty passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she entered it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Kitty's phased state became her natural state. She only remained solid by concentrating and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of years, she returned to her original tangible state. Kitty can allow others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily, such as buildings, planes, and trains. She can also choose which parts of her body become intangible. She can make one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. *''Physical Disruption:'' Kitty can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. **''Electronic Disruption:'' When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *''Air and Water Walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Kitty can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Camouflage:'' Kitty can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environment, practically making herself invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. She can become completely invisible and unseen in shadows. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts are highly erratic when phased, as if there is no mind to telepathically affect. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Kitty possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Kitty forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Japanese martial arts, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. She also has Israeli Special Forces training. Dance Training: Kitty is trained in ballet and modern dance. She continues to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter and is highly agile. Genius-Level Computer Expert: Kitty is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She uses her skills in many high-stress situations to great effect and, in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems, she is a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She is on par with her former hacking partner Cypher, whose mutant gift for languages grants him superhuman skill in the same field. Multilingual: Kitty speaks fluent Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire, and Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Weaknesses Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing, Kitty is still vulnerable to mystical attacks. However, magic users, like Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange cannot affect her whilst she is intangible. Phasing Limitations: Since she is unable to breathe while phased inside of an object, she can only continuously phase through solid objects as long as she can hold her breath. Denser materials are more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. When phasing through adamantium, she gets sick. Solidying while inside an object can cause her serious injuries or death. As it is an active ability, she must consciously activate her power; thus, if she doesn't see an attack coming, she cannot phase through it. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Characters